Sun Rise
by cracken123
Summary: Just a story about love


Sun Rise

By: Cody Bracken

Prologue:

"What is in your heart...?"She asked as I walked over and sat beside her letting my feet dangle off the side of the trampoline. I couldn't tell her about it could I? Could I really tell her how I felt about her? We are great friends and I can't ruin that by telling her...but then again if she said yes...i would feel complete...  
"There are a lot of things in my heart" I replied which wasn't a complete lie; there was a lot in my heart. I was starring at the glowing red fire wandering how this girl had happened to pull so much out of me, ask everyone in the school, it was hard to get feelings out of me. I never planned on telling her this much, especially not this early.

"Then follow what it is saying now" she said with one of those smirks that everyone hates. Little did she know that my heart wasn't talking right now, I looked away from the fire and into her deep blue eyes. I instantly knew she could get anything she wanted just by looking at her eyes, but I figured the longer I could hold out the earlier she might give up. "Aw…come on tell me…"she said laying her head down on my shoulder. We weren't going out but she knew she could get anything she wanted out of me this way. I couldn't resist anymore I wrapped my arm around her waist and whispered all of my feelings into her ear. She lifted her head up slowly and looked at my eyes.

Chapter 1:

Almost done I was saying to myself. School was almost over and I hated last period, English with Mr. Franklin. I hated English class, I always wanted to be a writer, but I couldn't spell and I could NOT stand English class! It was like every year the teacher just wanted to make my life miserable.

25 minutes left of class…I couldn't stand but watch the clock, staring at me with the one giant eyeball it has. Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock. This class would never end. My teacher promised me a couple minutes at the end of the period to say good bye to everybody because I was moving over the weekend, I was going to miss my friends, especially Rose, Rose is in my opinion the prettiest girl in our grade well actually the school but only a couple other people liked her she wouldn't go out for me with some reason…in a way I was happy to be getting away from her though because I would finally stop liking her and she would do something to pull me back in, almost as if she was toying with me. It would be good to get away from the pain of all of this.

"Sam, would you like to come to the front of the room and say your good byes?" My teacher asked. Even though she knew I didn't I would miss my friends and I was going to tell them bye but not like this I was a very shy person.

"Sure" I said with my head hanging low. I stood up from my chair and slowly walked towards the front board. I got to the front of the room and looked at the teacher, "Well, go ahead" she said motioning her hand towards the class. I turned around and saw all of their eyes looking at me. I felt a bead of sweet from on my head and my entire body started to itch, my knees got weak while I said "well this is the last couple minutes you will see me, I am moving pretty far away, and it is too far away for you guys to come and visit. I will miss you all, some more than others but I will still miss all of you" as I was talking I started to feel tears forming in my eyes. I started to realize that I was going to lose a lot by moving a lot of which I might not gain back, but I also had to look at what I might gain there that I wouldn't be able to gain here. I would take my dog with me along with some of my close, I was leaving most of my close behind because I was moving from Northern Florida with my Mom to Northern Canada with my dad so I basically had shorts and Tee shirts most of them weren't in style there and chances are I wouldn't be able to use what I was brining with me anyway. I had to take my dog with me because my mom Didn't want it and we got it when I was four, the dog had become a very important part of my life, and I don't think I could leave her behind even if I couldn't take her because she has done a lot for me when I was sad and I couldn't think because of my friends picking on me or me getting into a fight with some jerk, I would get home all sad or hurt and then she would come over and cheer me up Ellie was her name and no matter what happened I know I will always remember it.

The final bell range and everyone jumped out of their seats to leave. Everyone was already out of the door by the time I grabbed my bag, including Mr. Franklin, but I knew he would be in the hallway because he had to close the door before he left. I walked out of the room nearly crying, I expected most of the people to leave, but not one person stayed to talk, or even say good bye.

Out in The hallway rose was talking to her friends, she looked at me and our eyes locked for a couple of seconds there was something in her eye but I couldn't tell what, it might have been a tear. She pulled away from her friends and walked towards me…I held my breath maybe she would just walk right past me, maybe she is just curious as to what's behind me, but with my luck you can't be surprised that she came right towards me and said "Hi Sam" in that voice that all girls have, that no one can resist. "Hi…R…Rose" I said Barely able to talk…she let out a giggle obviously she picked up on the fact that I couldn't resist it. She smiled and she touched her fingertips to mine. "I'm going to miss you "she said slowly leaning forward. My heart jumped into my throat…I didn't know what to do next…I never kissed anyone before…I do want to kiss her I said to myself, but my body acted before my mind did. I stuck my hand up and pushed her away "I…I want to…b…but I can't" "Why?" she said a tear forming in her eye realizing she just got rejected by one of the strangest people in the school. "Because…chances are we will never see each other again…I and I really like you but I can't." She let her head hang and walked back towards her friends. Then I realized how good of an actor she was when my feet got lifted off the ground. I felt my body sailing through the air, and then my nose smashing against the cold metal locker. The warm gush of blood going down my face and dripping onto my shirt "Hey creep" Brock said. Figures the last thing from this school to remember was Brock beating me up, turns out Rose was just pretending to be nice so Brock could get away from the teachers and get to me. A basketball sized fist smacked into my face and fell to the floor, I struggled to my feet trying to at least look good and fight back. I swung my hand towards his head it struck right on his chin, but all he did was smile, my hand pulled back from the pain I had put everything into that punch and it hadn't done anything. He grabbed my collar and smashed me against the locker

"Try that again punk" he said with a grin on his face. All I had to do was get out of this school for the day and I would be away from him forever, away from the bullies for the rest of my life. I pushed my head forward swinging it with the last bit of energy I had, the blood loss was already weakening me my head smashed into his nose and he stumbled back, he tripped on my back pack, and you could hear giggles coming from the girls, I grabbed my back pack and ran towards the front door. My vision was slowly fading, but I would be ok there was no way I could lose to much blood out of my nose. I hit the door running. The entire way home my head was swirling, my vision was fading and I tripped over every little thing, eventually I saw my house and ran in, I cleaned myself up got my bags by the door then my mom drove me to the air port. I had to wait for three hours to get on, then it would take five hours to get there this was going to be so much fun.

Chapter2:

My dad was waiting in his old Rabbit for me, I hated the car it was old and rusty but I figured we would get to be close friends over the years because while I was board I would work on the car.


End file.
